helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello! Pro Egg (ハロプロエッグ) is a collection of young girls selected through (or who are added specially by Tsunku) who are recieving free dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as a full idol within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls don't recieve a great deal of work, mainly just perfoming at concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. All members of Hello Pro Egg have debuted in the Shinjin Kouen concert series, a bunch of concerts mainly staring the members of Hello Pro Egg. History In June 2004, 32 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello! Pro Egg Audition 2004." During February 2006, a second audition was held and three more winners were selected into this group. Since then individual members have been added by Tsunku, including Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin. In June 2008, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari were introduced at the Shinjin Kouen concert. Hello! Pro Egg mostly serve as backup dancers at various Hello! Project concerts. Some Eggs have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The only units made up entirely of Hello! Pro Eggs are Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai and Shugo Chara Egg! who regularly participate in cultural festivals alongside Morning Musume. Several Eggs and former Eggs also participate in Gatas Brilhantes H.P.: Korenaga Miki is a full-time player, while Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami and Sawada Yuri serve as reserve players. These five, along with former member Mutou Mika, are also original members of Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Eggs. Tanaka Anri is a former trainee and player of Little Gatas. In January 2008, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello! Pro Egg to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello! Pro Egg. Former Eggs Okada Yui, Arihara Kanna and Linlin have debuted in Hello! Project groups, Mano Erina has debuted as a soloist, and THE Possible has debuted in TNX. As of 2007, all of the members of Hello! Pro Egg have officially debuted in concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. Currently, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, and Sawada Yuri are participating in the Gatas Brilhantes H.P. unit Ongaku Gatas; Kikkawa Yuu and Kitahara Sayaka are participating in the Kirarin☆Revolution unit MilkyWay; Maeda Yuuka is participating in the Cinderella the Musical unit High-King; and Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari are participating in the Shugo Chara! unit Shugo Chara Egg!. Later Shugo Chara Egg! members Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Wada Ayaka left Shugo Chara Egg! and Fukumura Mizuki and Maeda Irori joined Saho Akari. An audition was held to replace Wada Ayaka and Tanabe Nanami was chosen so she is the newest member of Hello! Pro Egg. Tsunku created S/mileage from the former members of Shugo chara egg! adding Ogawa Saki to replace Saho Akari. Tsunku annonced that S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were going to graduate from eggs into full time members of hello project in spring 2010. S/mileage graduated at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold~ concert. The concert introduced 3 new members. Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudou Haruka. Tsunku annonced on August that members of Hello! Pro Egg members are allowed to participate in the 9th generation Morning Musume audtions. They must be in the age limit to participate. Eggs Allowed to participate: Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Kaneko Rie, Maeda Irori, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Satou Ayano, Kizawa Runa, Tanabe Nanami, Takagaki Sayuki, Katsuta Rina, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka There are only a few H!P Egg members that don’t qualify: Aoki Erina, Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, and Hirano Tomomi. On January 2nd, 2011, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki, alongside 3 new girls, would join Morning Musume as the 9th Generation. Groups 'Generations' are not a confirmed way of dividing the Eggs, it is only presumed that they are in generations. Active Groups *Shugo Chara Egg! Inactive Groups *v-u-den (Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui and Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas *MilkyWay (Kikkawa Yuu, Kitahara Sayaka and Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) Acts featuring Former Eggs *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki) *°C-ute (Arihara Kanna) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *Mano Erina (Soloist) *S/mileage Members All Current members *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) *Mori Saki (森咲樹) *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) *Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) *Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *Satou Ayano (佐藤綾乃) *Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ) *Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *Kudou Haruka (工藤遥) *Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) *Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) 1st Generation (Middle of 2004-30 girls) *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) *Mori Saki (森咲樹) *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) *Sekine Azusa (関根梓) 2nd Generation (2006.06.04) *Komine Momoka (古峰桃香) 3rd Generation (January 2007) *Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) 5th Generation (2008.11.24) *Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) 6th Generation (2009.04.04) *Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) 7th Generation (2009.06.07) *Hirano Tomomi (平野智美) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) 8th Generation (2009.11.22) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 9th Generation (2010.03.27) *Kudou Haruka (工藤遥) *Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) *Kizawa Runa (木沢留那) Former members 1st Generation *Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ), graduated July 2005 *Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸), graduated September 2005 *Hashida Mirei (橋田三令), graduated June 2007 *Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美), graduated November 2007 *Mutou Mika (武藤水華), graduated April 2008 *Aoki Erina (青木英里奈), is said to have graduated between June and December 2008 *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨), graduated August 2009 *Noto Arisa (能登有沙), leader June 2004-September 2009, when she graduated, joined UF eggs *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花), Fukuda Kanon (福田花音), Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳), Ogawa Saki (小川紗季), Graduated May 2010 *Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ), has completed her Hello! Pro Egg training, will graduate around March to early April 2011. 2nd Generation *Ogura Manami (小倉愛実), graduated August 2007. 6th Generation *Sezaki Azusa (瀬崎あずさ), resigned (around april) 2009. Debuted members 1st Generation *Okada Yui (岡田唯), joined v-u-den August 2004, graduated March 2009 *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), joined °C-ute January 2006, graduated July 2009 *THE Possible, graduated from hello pro egg October 2007, graduated from Hello! project september 2009 **Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) **Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) graduated August 2009 **Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) **Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) **Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) **Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Korenaga Miki (是永美記), full-time member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas, graduated January 2008 *S/mileage (スマイレージ, graduated March 2010) 2nd Generation *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) became a soloist March 29, 2008 3rd Generation *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友), has completed her Hello! Pro Egg training, graduated December 2010 to become a soloist 5th Generation *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) , joined Morning Musume in January 2011 Exchange Student *Linlin (リンリン), joined Morning Musume March 2007 Hello! Pro Egg Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–) *THE Possible (2006–), graduated Hello! Project October 2007 *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–) *S/mileage (2009–2010) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello! Pro Egg *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2009) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008; 2009–) *Shin Minimoni (2009–) *ZYX-α (2009–) *Aa! (2009–) Hello! Pro Egg Concerts *2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) *2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) *2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ *2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ *2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *209.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ *2010.02.28 2010 Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ *2010 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ External Links *Hello! Pro Egg Official FC Website *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ *Official Yokahama JUMP